Algo diferente cambia el destino
by Itzela
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Candy escuchara una conversación que no debe? ¿Y si esa conversación la puede salvar de un destino triste? ¿Y si Candy decide no ir a los establos?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: Una carta que no cumple su cometido.**

Candy corría por las praderas verdes hacía su segunda colina de Pony, situada en el instituto San Pablo, su lugar secreto (no tan secreto) para descansar, recordar a la señorita Pony o a la hermana María o hacer cualquier actividad que se le venía a la mente. Ya solo faltaba medio metro cuando, logró observar a Luisa y Elisa a lo lejos.

—"¿Qué se traerán ellas entre manos?"— Se preguntó la joven escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

La chica no era alguien a quien le gustase espiar las conversaciones para luego chismearlas por toda la clase, no señor; pero al tratarse de aquellas dos sabía que no era nada bueno, tal vez para Archie, Stear, Annie, Paty, Terry o hasta ella misma, por lo que decidió, frente a toda su culpa y moral, escuchar la conversación de aquellas dos alimañas.

—Voy a hacer que expulsen a la huérfana esa— Distinguió la voz de Elisa—. ¿Puedes creer que me está quitando a mí Terry? Él es solo mío.

—Tranquilízate Elisa— Luisa la tomó por los hombros— ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Ayer descubrí algo muy interesante— Dijo la joven con una sonrisa maligna— debo agradecer a mis primos por hacer un buzón secreto para comunicarse con la otra huérfana y Paty, acabo de dejar una carta para que Terry y Candy se encuentren en los establos en la noche. Obviamente a Terrence no le dirán nada… pero a Candy.

Ambas empezaron a reír malvadamente, nuestra joven rubia se retiró lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, nunca creyó que Elisa llegaría a tanto, pero igual no se sentía sorprendida ya que muy dentro de su corazón sabía cómo era realmente.

Regresó al salón y en su camino se encontró con Patricia muy agitada, la joven se veía que había corrido grandes distancias y se veía ligeramente confundida.

—Candy, encontré una carta en el buzón, es para ti—Dijo la castaña entregándosela.

—Paty… tengo algo que decirte urgentemente junto con Annie, ¿Podrán ir a mi habitación después de clase?

—Ayyy Candy, sabes que yo siempre estoy disponible para cualquier cosa, pero creo que Annie va a estar ocupada ensayando sus clases de piano. Además, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

La rubia sacó la lengua y sonrió tocándose la nuca con su mano izquierda. "Es un secreto" fue lo que oyó Patricia antes de que la chica echase a correr dejándola muy desconcertada.

Candy se recostó en su habitación, no había prestado atención a ninguna clase debido a todo lo que había oído esa tarde, tomó su muñeca y miró hacía la ventana de enfrente, la luz estaba apagada. ¿A caso Terry había recibido la misma carta de Elisa? ¿La habría roto como decía en esta misma? Esas preguntas quemaban en su cabeza dejándole más dudas que respuestas.

Dos toques tímidos en la puerta la hicieron salir de su ensoñación y murmurando un ligero "Pase" esta se abrió dejando ver a las dos amigas de la oji-verde con expresión preocupada y algo consternadas.

—¿Pasa algo Candy? — Preguntó Annie después de cerrar la puerta.

—Chicas, miren esto— Dijo extendiéndoles la carta que había recibido esa tarde gracias a Paty.

Las jóvenes se sentaron en una silla cada una y tomando la carta que les ofrecía Candy empezaron a leer.

—"Debo hablar contigo urgentemente de algo muy importante, te espero esta noche a las 8 en los establos, atentamente Terry"—Leyó la pelinegra y frunció el ceño— "¿Rompe esta carta luego de leerla?"

—¿Por qué te pediría algo así? — Preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

La rubia decidió contarles lo que había oído de los labios de Elisa esa misma tarde, y las expresiones de indignación de las jóvenes no esperaron en salir.

—Esa arpía, no sabe cuándo detenerse— Dijo Annie levantándose de golpe.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Candy?

—Obviamente no iré, pero me pregunto si Terry habrá recibido la misma carta— Murmuró pensativa.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero tengo un plan— Dijo Annie bajando su tono de voz.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Annie? — Preguntó la heredera Andrew.

—Vamos a decirle a la hermana Grey que recibiste esta carta y que nos parece muy inapropiado el hecho de que un caballero te pida algo tan impropio— Dijo seria.

—Pero Annie, con eso meteremos en problemas a Terry— Dijo horrorizada.

—No Candy— Interrumpió la castaña— Si tenemos suerte, Terry no habrá roto la carta y se hará una investigación donde Elisa va a ser la culpable de todo esto. Y, aunque Terry no la tuviese, él le exigiría a la Hermana una investigación en nombre de la familia Granchester, algo que no le negará, e igualmente Elisa sería la culpable y saldría a la luz.

—Pero…

—Candy, sé que no debemos vengarnos por nuestra cuenta de nuestros enemigos, porque tarde o temprano, Dios nos ayudará en el camino que tomemos. Pero, no lo tomes como una venganza, sino como si fueras algo que Dios tiene predicho para que Elisa Legan tenga su merecido— Dijo Annie —Además, ella te ha hecho mucho daño, ya se merece algo de su propia medicina.

Y antes de que la rubia pudiese si quiera reaccionar ambas la tomaron de los hombros y salieron hacía el despacho de la hermana Grey. Los pasillos se le hacían extremadamente largos a Candy, ella no quería hacer nada en contra de Elisa, pero sus dos amigas tenían razón, la chica ya había excedido sus límites con ella, la había humillado de diversas maneras, había intentado separarla de Anthony y después de su muerte la había culpado a ella por lo ocurrido y ahora… ahora intentaba separarla de un gran amigo solo por sus caprichos. Con aquella nueva motivación suspiró y tomó la decisión de decirle todo a la hermana Grey.

—Pueden pasar— Dijo la hermana Margareth saliendo del despacho de la madre superior.

—¿Qué se les ofrece, jovencitas? — Preguntó la hermana sentada frente a su escritorio.

—Hermana Grey, venimos a hablarle sobre un teme que nos indigna mucho a nosotras tres— Empezó Paty.

—Y saber que esto pasa en estas instalaciones hace que nuestra ofensa se incremente mucho más— Continuó Annie.

—Díganme que es lo que pasa y yo lo resolveré.

—Hermana Grey, el día de hoy estaba estudiando en mi habitación cuando recibí esta carta por debajo de mi puerta, me asome al pasillo para ver quién o qué era pero no había nadie, al abrir la carta me encontré con esta mensaje tan grosero e inapropiado que hizo que mis nervios se pusieran de punta, incluso ahora no puedo salir del shock en el que me encuentro debido a la impresión de que crean que yo, una dama de una de las familias más acaudaladas de América, pueda hacer esto tan vergonzoso que dice aquí— Dijo Candy entregándole la carta que había recibido algunas horas antes.

La madre superior empezó a leer la carta y con cada segundo que pasaba y su cara se tornaba más tensa y molesta hasta que al fin terminó esta.

—Hermana Margareth— Llamó haciendo que esta entrara enseguida.

—¿Si Hermana Grey?

—Vaya por el joven Granchester enseguida, y no tarde más de lo necesario— Dijo la hermana Grey aun con cierto enojo en su voz y la otra hermana salió casi corriendo— Lamentamos mucho esto, jovencitas. Haré lo posible para saber que pasó y enmendar los daños causados.

 **Cuanto tiempo sin escribir un Fan Fic, y de mi pareja favorita. Espero que les guste, si pueden observar, he agregado detalles del manga y del anime combinándolos un poco para que la historia que estoy escribiendo tenga más sentido.**

 **Agradecería mucho sus reviews y si tienen algo que criticar con gusto les responderé y tomaré en cuenta sus ideas.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Se despide: Itzela**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holo, cuanto tiempo XD, Solo les digo que voy a empezar a publicar solamente los lunes, entre 14:00 y 16:00 horas, zona México. Quería avisarles esto y como tampoco quería que solo se quedaran con esto, les traje un capítulo, pero antes voy a responder reviews.**

 **Ladyofimagination98:** **Que bueno que te gustase el capítulo, y bueno, aquí está el otro.**

 **skarllet northman:** **La verdad, esta idea iba y venía por mi mente, pero no me animaba a escribirla, pero luego dije, "al diablo, yo escribo lo que me gusta". Y bueno, como puedes notar, se hizo realidad.**

 **Cahuatzinp** **:** **oie, oie, está bien que acepto sugerencias, pero tranquila cariño. Igual, gracias por seguirme, lo aprecio en gran manera.**

 **C.C. Suu** **:** **Qué bueno que te esté gustando tanto como a mí y espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Dianley:** **La verdad es que siempre me agradó una idea donde Candy no esté sola, sino que sea ayudada. Y si quieres saber qué pasará con Terry, bueno, pues sigue leyendo: D**

 **sayuri1707:** **Todos deseamos el escarmiento de Elisa, bien merecido que se lo tiene la chama, y que bueno que te esté gustando.**

 **Nundy: Tranquila cariño, aquí está tu dosis de capítulo.**

 **Guest:** **Ya se, otsea, ¿Cómo demonios pueden hacer Neil x Candy fics? Osea, de Albert si te lo paso, es más "lógico" pero lo otro me supera. Y pues, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el otro capítulo.**

 **Sol Grandchester:** **Holiiiiwis, y gracias.**

 **Guest:** **Gracias por seguirme, eso me motiva mucho.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes no son de mi posesión, sino que son de Kyoko Mizuki. Aun así, la historia es completamente mía, no está en ninguna otra página, cuenta, etc., hasta que avise lo contrario. Di no al plagio.**

 **Capítulo 2**

El joven Grandchester leía y releía la carta que le fue deslizada por debajo de su puerta, rascó su nuca mientras sus largos dedos se enredaban con su largo y rebelde cabello. Pensó en la jovencita que últimamente le quitaba el sueño, recordó aquel beso que le dio en el festival de mayo, aun cuando nunca lo había admitido, si había observado a la chica cambiarse y esa imagen se le quedaría grabada por mucho tiempo.

Se recostó en la cama y se metió la carta en un bolsillo, ¿por qué habría de romperla? Él nunca había seguido las reglas, así que tampoco seguiría aquellas indicaciones que le daba su pecosa, su Tarzán pecosa.

—Ay, Albert, si tan solo estuvieras aquí, tendría tanto que contarte— Murmuró el joven duque observando al cielo.

Pocos segundos después, unos toques insistentes le obligaron a abrir la puerta; del otro lado de esta observó a la hermana Meredith y a la hermana Margareth algo agitadas, frunció el ceño ya que le no había hecho nada últimamente para que estas estuvieran en su habitación.

—Terry, la hermana Grey pidió estrictamente que te lleváramos a su despacho— Dijo la hermana Meredith y el, aún dudoso, salió de su habitación y las siguió.

¿Qué sería tan importante como para no esperase hasta mañana? No quería dejar esperando a su pequeña sola en los establos. Una idea de porque la hermana superior requería su presencia cruzó por su mente, sus ojos se llenaron de furia viendo a Richard Grandchester, el gran duque de Grandchester, en su mente, juró que, si se trataba de aquello, no le importaría nada y lo golpearía ahí mismo.

—Jovencitas Brighton y O'Brien— Mencionó la hermana Grey y ambas la miraron curiosas—, Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, no se preocupen por nada, yo me ocuparé de la señorita Candice.

Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron.

—Con permiso, hermana— Dijeron ambas al unisón inclinándose levemente y saliendo de ahí.

Al salir, las dos sonrieron y se abrazaron, se sintieron unas personas útiles al ayudar a su gran amiga en su problema, ahora solo esperaban que el joven Terrence se enojara por todo aquello.

Iban caminando por el pasillo hablando de cosas triviales cuando distinguieron a lo lejos a la hermana Margareth y Meredith seguidas por cierto castaño rebelde que tenía la mirada en un lugar al que no podían ver ambas. Decidieron que lo más prudente era pasar al lado del heredero para decirle unas cuantas cositas.

—No culpes a Candy— Murmuró Patricia al pasar por su lado y el chico la miró confundida.

—Todo es culpa de Elisa— Dijo la pelinegra lo suficientemente bajo para que las monjas no la oyeran.

Ninguna de las dos miró para atrás, ambas estaban seguras de que, aunque Terry no las entendió en el momento, iba a entender cuando la hermana Grey le dijera todo. Se sonrieron mutuamente y a lo lejos observaron a Elisa, caminaba con pasos lentos y seguros junto a Luisa hacía el despacho.

—Elisa— Llamó Paty— ¿qué haces fuera de tu habitación a estas horas?

—Eso no te incumbe, tú y la huerfanita también lo están— Contestó Luisa intentando menospreciar a Annie.

—Tal vez, pero como siempre se jactan de tener mejores modales que nosotros los huérfanos, creí que era realidad— Dijo Annie sonriéndoles.

Ambas estaban echando humos, Elisa dio un pisotón en el suelo e intentó golpear a Annie, pero Paty se interpuso agarrándole la mano a la pelirroja.

—Está bien, les diré por qué tuve que dejar mis modales. La situación es…

—Elisa, ¿crees que sea prudente? — La interrumpió Luisa

—Tienen derecho a saber lo que hace su amiga la huerfanita— Dijo con sorna—. Lo que pasa, Annie, es que Candy no está en su habitación y la he visto reunirse con Terrence Grandchester en los establos, ¿no te parece algo muy bochornoso?

—Hay dios mío, no puede ser— Dijo la pelinegra muy "preocupada" y fingiendo desmayarse.

—¡Annie, Annie! — Gritó Paty sosteniendo a su amiga— No se queden ahí paradas, hagan uso de sus modales y ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería— Les dijo a las chicas que, sin más remedio, tuvieron que hacer "honor" a su nombre y ayudar a la joven rellenita.

—¡Terrence G. Grandchester! — Fue lo primero que oyó el joven al entrar en el despacho.

Vio a su pequeña pecosa sentada con la mirada baja sin dejarlo ver dentro de sus hermosos ojos jade, ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿por qué su pecosa no levantaba ni un poco su mirada para dejarlo deleitarse en ella? Recordó las palabras de las jóvenes amigas de Candy (la tímida y la gordita) y se preguntó si Elisa habría hecho algo malo.

—¿Qué requiere de este Grandchester, hermana? — Dijo con su característica burla.

—Terry, en todos los años que llevas aquí te he visto hacer cosas horribles, pero lo que le hizo a la señorita Andrew no tiene nombre, ¿por qué la citaste a ir a los establos? ¿acaso querías manchar su nombre? — Preguntó y de repente todo cobró sentido para él.

vi como la chica levantaba su mirada y le sonreía con complicidad mientras la hermana Grey no la estaba viendo, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Hermana, no sé de qué me está hablando, si el que fue citado para ir a los establos fui yo— Dijo sacando la carta de su bolsillo y entregándosela a la hermana— Y no toleraré que mi nombre sea manchado por una calumnia tan atroz, estoy seguro de que alguien quiso que el nombre de la señorita Andrew y el mío se manchase de una manera indecorosa.

La hermana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frunció el entrecejo y finalmente suspiró.

—Tienes razón Terry, lamento mucho todo esto, haré una investigación para saber quién es el que elaboró esto.

—¡Hermana Grey! — Elisa entró sin aviso alguno y sin siguiera ver a los presentes dijo: — Vi a Candice White Andrew y a Terence G. Grandchester en los establos.

 **Jejejejejejejeje, aquí les dejo. Nos vemos el próximo lunes, y no olviden seguirme en Wattpad con la cuenta de tutiamillonaria, donde escribo muchas locuras que tal vez les gusten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwis people de todo el mundo, ¿me extañaron? (¡No! ¡ya vete a la mierda!), owww que ternuritas que son.**

 **Bueno, ya, lamento eso. No voy a responder reviews porque me he dado cuenta de que me tardo más tiempo en eso que en otra cosa, así que mejor seamos felices todos y empecemos el capítulo. Por cierto, sígueme en Wattpad, mi cuenta es tutiamillonaria, no se arrepentirán.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, aún así la historia es de mi entera posesión por lo cual si esta historia está en otro lado y/o cuenta se deominará como plagio a menos que yo avise lo contrario.**

 **Capítulo 3: Recuerdos amargos**

—Annie— Llamo la castaña a su amiga.

—¿Si Patty? — Preguntó la joven viendo hacía la puerta donde minutos antes había salido Luisa.

—¿Crees que les hayamos dado el tiempo suficiente?

—Espero que si, después de todo, no me perdonaría si algo le pasara a Candy.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Preguntó mirando fijamente a la morena.

—¿Qué pasa, Patty? — Preguntó con una sonrisa sin abrir la boca.

—¿Por qué dices que Candy se merece lo mejor? ¿Por qué te culpas de todo lo malo que le pasa a Candy? Yo la quiero mucho porque, por ejemplo, ella salvó a Hulie a pesar de todo y dio la cara por mi frente a la Hermana Grey, ¿pero tú?

—Bueno, ¿si sabes que soy adoptada y que Candy y yo vivíamos juntas? — Preguntó mirando a la de lentes y esta asintió—, Bueno, siempre me he sentido culpable porque, cuando me ofrecieron adoptarme, yo pensé solo en mí misma y me olvidé de Candy, bien pudiera haber dicho que nos adoptaran a ambas o haberme negado rotundamente, y aun así, Candy no se enojó conmigo, me sonrió y me dijo: "Que seas muy feliz Annie"

"También, cuando trabajaba en casa de los Legan, ella sabía que mi mamá no quería que nadie supiera que yo era huérfana, por lo cual le pidió a Candy que no me hablara y así lo hizo, y aun cuando ella no fue la culpable de lo que me pasó ahí, ella asumió la responsabilidad sabiendo que Elisa y Neil fueron los que hirieron al caballo, esas y muchas otras cosas tengo que agradecerle y por eso quiero que ella sea feliz"

Miró a Paty mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, se sentía tan culpable de todo aquello, ella no fue valiente, pero, ahora, por su amiga sería lo que fuera, no le importaba que la criticaran, aún si Archie la odiase ella no dejaría de apoyar y ayudar a su amiga como no lo hizo en tantos y tantos años.

Paty le sonrió a Annie delicadamente y asintió con la cabeza, limpió su lágrima y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse de la camilla de la enfermería.

—Pues bueno, mañana sabremos que ha pasado, vamos a nuestras habitaciones— Murmuró con una sonrisa y Annie tomó su mano intentando levantarse.

—Auch auch auch— Exclamó sin poder apoyar su pie derecho en el suelo— Creo que no debí tirarme, así como si nada al piso.

—Voy a buscar a una hermana, no te muevas— Dijo Paty apresuradamente saliendo de ahí.

Annie le sonrió y se volvió a recostar, esperando que su adorada amiga Candy estuviese bien y que Terrence no se hubiera enojado con ella, ya que sabía (aunque su amiga no quisiera admitirlo) que a la rubia le gustaba el aristócrata.

—Lo lamento Archie, pero por más que te quiera, no te voy a dejar interferir entre mi amiga y su galán— Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Paty buscaba por los pasillos a alguna hermana para poder curar a Annie, su mente divagaba de aquí para allá hasta que llegó, de casualidad, al despacho de la hermana Grey.

—¡Se lo juro Hermana! ¡Luisa me dijo que ellos dos estaban ahí! — Escuchó la voz de Elisa y se enojó.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando oyó la voz de la hermana Margareth a sus espaldas.

—Señorita O´brien, ¿qué hace aquí? —Preguntó algo enojada haciendo exaltar a Paty.

—Verá usted Hermana, que cuando nos disponíamos a ir a nuestras habitaciones como nos había mandado decir la hermana Grey a Annie Brighten y a mí, la señorita Elisa Legan le dijo algo que no es de damas decir a mi compañera y esta se desmayó, tal parece que se lastimó la pierna derecha y yo salí en busca de alguna hermana que pudiese curar a la señorita Brighten, pero al no hallar alguna, decidí decirle directamente a la madre superior, ¿he hecho mal?— Dijo la castaña con una sorprendente voz tranquila y normal.

—No, lo lamento señorita O´brien, la madre superior estará al tanto de la situación con la señorita Elisa, pero debo decirle que ahorita está demasiado ocupada, así que yo iré para curar a la señorita Brighten.

—Muchas gracias hermana Margareth— Hizo una reverencia y ambas empezaron a caminar hacía la enfermería.

Paty miró por última vez hacía atrás deseándole suerte a su querida amiga.

 **No me maten (se cubre con una silla), el otro lunes continuamos con esto, es que quería exteriorizar aquellos sentimientos para aclarar algunas cosas que se harán en el futuro.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holo (Le avientan una piedra) si, ya lo sé, no publiqué el lunes, lo lamento mucho, tuve diversos contratiempos que me impidieron publicar y por eso lo lamento mucho. Pero buaaaaaaaaaaaaano, vamos a empezar el capítulo.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, aun así, la historia es de mi completa autoridad por lo que cualquier historia parecida que esté en otra cuenta se denominará como plagio a menos que yo avise lo contrario.**

 **Capítulo 4: El castigo de Elisa**

Todo había ido de mal en peor, o al menos eso pensaba la joven pelirroja que estaba en la oficina de la hermana superior, su día había sido un asco total, empezando por la idiota de Annie, hoy en la mañana la pelirroja pensaba estrenar su cinta nueva de seda, que fue regalo de la tía Abuela, y justo, ese mismo día, la chica Brighton tuvo que usar la MISMA cinta.

¿cómo podía ser eso? ¿ella y Annie vistiendo lo mismo? Eso era imposible, todas se empezaron a reír se ella por usar la misma cinta, se quería morir, quería matar a la tonta de Annie.

Después habló con Luisa sobre su plan para expulsar a Candy, y al terminar vio a Terry, este estaba con su yegua, el joven la ignoró y la hizo quedar en mal, a ella, Elisa Legan. Le dieron ganas de decirle lo que pasaría con la tonta de Candy, pero decidió tragarse su enojo y fue con su hermano, este aceptó dejar la carta en el cuarto del joven Grandchester al oir el plan de Elisa.

Todo iba según lo planeado, estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina de la hemana Grey cuando se enocntró con las dos amigas de Candy, no sospechó nada y ese fue su primer error, su segundo error fue contarle a las dos lo que había hecho (de manera indirecta) ya que la tonta de Annie se desmayó y tuvo que ayudar a Patty junto con Luisa a llevarla a la enfermería. Después de eso salió corriendo dejando a su amiga con las jóvenes, no se podía permitir que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que era una trampa y decidieran irse.

Su tercer y más grande error fue ir muy a prisa, por ese motivo no pudo ver al chico Grandchester y a Candy en el despacho hasta después de soltar todo lo que había ensayado desde la noche anterior.

Ahora estaba intentando enmendar su error, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido hasta que llegó Luisa, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue:

—Luisa me dijo que los había visto a ambos ahí— La joven se quedó callada y la hermana la veía con cierto enojo.

Luisa, por su parte estaba muda, ¿cómo era eso posible? Su propia amiga la estaba vendiendo. Bajó la cabeza aguantándose las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si hermana superior, yo lo hice todo— Murmuro con voz queda.

La herna Grey se sobó las sienes, estaba cansada y ahora tenía un gran problema, pero enorme problema, la verdad, lo único que tenía planeado para hacer esa noche era dormir y descansar de todos aquellos chiquillos ricos que se creían el centro de atención, levantarse a las 5 de la mañana y rezar como hacía todos los días. Cierto era que ella le había dedicado su vida a Dios, pero la verdad ella nunca en su juventud se imaginó siendo una monja y madre superior de una escuela, no, la verdad esque ella siempre pensó que se casaría, tendría hijos, los criaría, envejecería, vería a sus nietos crecer y luego morir, pero su padre decidió enviarla a un conveto donde haría su voto de castidad y le dedicaría su vifa por completo a dios.

Ahora estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, suspiró y sentenció con voz fuerte y claridad.

—Este asunto tendrá que ser informado a sus familias, la señorita Luisa será expulsada y la señorita Elisa estará 2 semanas en las celdas de confinamiento en lo que se hace una investigación rigurosa el asunto.

Elisa estaba atónita, eso no era posible, ella siempre se salía con la suya, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a ella? Eso era absurdo.

—Hermana…— Empezó a quejarse pero la madre superior levantó su mano izquierda haciéndola callar y la miró con severidad.

—Si me replica, serán 3 semanas y además, tendrá que levantarse y rezar con las monjas todos los días, además de que tendrá que ayunar todos los días.

La joven se calló de golpe y tragándose toda su rabia, salió de ahí junto a Luisa y la hermana Meredith.

—Joven Grandchester, señorita Andrew, sus superiores serán citado para mañana para que estén al tanto de la situación, por ahora, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Ambos asintieron, la joven fue acompañada a su cuarto por la hermana Claire y el chico se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche.

La hermana tocó su frente con un suspiro, se levantó del lugar y se fue a su habitación.

Candy se recostó en su cama pensativa, ¿había estado bien lo que había hecho? ¿no habría sido mucho? Tomó la pequeña muñeca que le habían regalado sus primos y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Unos toques en la ventana interrumpieron sus pensamientos, volteó la cabeza y, debido a la oscuridad en la que estaba la habitación, tardó bastante en descifrar que quien le hablaba era Terry.

Abrió la ventana extrañada ¿Qué querría Terry a esas horas de la noche?


	5. No Capítulo

Pido una disculpa por haberme ido así, se me han venido muchos problemas de salud y familiares, realmente no estoy de humor ni ganas para escribir. Tal vez dirán: "Oye pero si estas activa en Wattpad"; y tienen razón, pero ahí solo escribo una frase, pongo un chiste y ya, pero en esta historia pongo mis sentimientos, mi esfuerzo, todo. Por lo que ahora, con estos problemas que se me han venido encima me derrumbé, porque, está bien, puedo escribir estando mala de salud, pero ahorita estoy cansada, triste, dolida, etc.

Además, no creo poder escribir pronto (como hasta enero) porque viene familia de fueras y diciembre es un mes para estar con la familia, darle besos, reconfortarnos (ya que hace un año, como por estas fechas, murió un tío muy querido).

Espero que comprendan, si quieren estar en contacto conmigo, con gusto les dejo mi Whatsapp (por Private Messaging), o por Wattpad donde, como ya les he dicho que mi cuenta es tutiamillonaria.

Felices fiestas y nuevo año por adelantado, ojalá entiendan y comprendan como me siento, además, espero poderles ver en esta historia cuando regrese y que sigamos siendo la misma gente feliz y animada que deja sus comentarios locos por aquí que tanto me hacen reír.

No digo adiós porque no es para siempre, les digo hasta luego porque espero seguir compartiendo y brindandoles sonrisas muy pronto.

P.D. Lo ultimo que dije me quedó muy guay, aunque es más usada esa frase que nada, quería que mínimo esbozaran una sonrisa con eso. :D


	6. Chapter 4,5

**Capítulo 4.5: En la habitación de Candy**

—T… Terry— Exclamó la joven sinceramente sorprendida, nunca pensó que el joven rebelde llegara a hacer esa osadía.

—Shh, Candy no hables tan fuerte, las monjas te podrían escuchar— Murmuró el joven tapado la boca de la rubia acercándose, tal vez un poco más de lo debido a ella.

Candy frunció el ceño y dio un manotazo a la mano del castaño que resonó por la gran habitación de esta. Lo miró a los ojos e intentó enojarse con él, en serio que lo intentó, pero al ver su cara no pudo hacer más que suspirar— ¿Qué pasó, Terry?

El joven divagó con los ojos por la habitación de la pecosa, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba algo nervioso, ¿Qué que había pasado? Eso es lo mismo que se preguntaba el viendo a la pequeña muñeca (Demasiado parecida a Candy) que reposaba en la enorme cama. Sus ojos volvieron a ver a la pecosa que esperaba impacientemente por la respuesta del aristócrata y nuevamente no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada al techo.

¿Habían pasado unos segundos o eran minutos? Candy no lo sabía, lo único que tenía en claro es que si el chico no le contestaba la pregunta en cinco minutos lo echaría de su habitación, y no le importaría si hacía un escandalo o no, realmente ese día había sido uno muy agotador para la joven como para seguir aguantando las bromas del chico.

—Bueno, Candy— Logró que una duda se colara por su cabeza antes de que la rubia perdiera su paciencia—, quiero saber como supiste el plan de Elisa, además de haber tenido el valor de ir con las hermanas y contárselo todo, yo nunca pensaría que tu serías del tipo "Soplón" — Esta última frase la dijo de broma, claro que no creía (ni aún ahora) que la joven era una chica indiscreta, pero también sabía que era demasiado buena como para decírselo a alguien.

La rubia golpeó su hombro levemente con una sonrisa haciendo que ambos rieran bajito.

—Hum, Tarzán pecosa ataca— Dijo Terry siguiendo con su broma y Candy solo rodó los ojos para sentarse sobre su cama.

Palmeó la cama a un lado de ella y Terry no pidió más para dejarse caer en el mullido colchón de esta.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? — Dijo tocando su mentón haciendo una pose pensativa— Bueno, te voy a contar desde que inició mi día.

—Soy todo oídos.

Candy empezó a relatar detalladamente los sucesos que habían plagado su día, a veces Terry hacía comentarios graciosos cuando la joven parecía ponerse triste o seria para que esta volviese a sonreír, aunque también recibió varios golpes por pasarse de listo.

—Esa Elisa no sabe cuando parar— Dijo, más para sí mismo que para nadie más— Candy, eres demasiado blanda, mira que intentar quedarte callada—Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces— Que bueno que la Tímida y la Gordita estaban para ayudarte.

—Se llaman Annie y Patty, A-N-N-I-E y P-A-T-T-Y— Remarcó cada sílaba como si fuese una maestra enseñándole a un niño a hablar, señalándolo con su dedo índice y moviéndolo de arriba abajo por cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

—Está bien, Maestra Candy— Dijo el joven acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia.

Candy se quedó ligeramente nerviosa, pero por algún extraño motivo no intentó nada para parar al aristócrata que parecía que a cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más y más, zafiro y esmeralda entrelazándose uno con el otro. La rubia cerró los ojos para sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos, pero eso nunca llegó si no que aquellos labios que, aunque no quería admitirlo, deseaba con fuerzas se posaron sobre su frente de manera dulce, aunque algo rápida.

—No quiero seguir obligándote— Murmuró el castaño a su oído acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Y sin más, el aristócrata se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al ventanal, abriéndolo de par en par.

¿Obligándola? ¿Qué quería decir con ello? Candy tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, pero ninguna fue lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse a salir de su garganta, formándole un nudo para nada agradable, así que no pudo retener al chico que salió sin mirar atrás mientras un aire frío entraba por su habitación.

 **MUAJAJAJAJAJA, SOY MALVADA.**

 **Bueno, ya, les voy a decir la verdad, ¡En esta historia no habrá lemmon! e.e**

 **Candy siempre me ha parecido un personaje puro (no quiere decir que no disfrute de los lemmon de esta pareja también ^/./^) y siempre he pensado que, aunque es muy probable que Terry si sea mas "pillín", por Candy el haría lo que fuera (hasta dejó de fumar) y Candy, por su forma de ser criada, se podría decir que es un poco más tímida con eso.**

 **¿Por qué digo todo esto? Para que no malinterpreten, a pesar de que puedo poner los escenarios más eróticos NO voy a poner lemmon (pa' que no se enoje chamas).**

 **Y no digan que está cortito que es un especial (No planeaba publicar hasta el lunes o incluso hasta el otro lunes debido a los exámenes) para que no digan que soy una maldita, que el otro si va a ser más larguito.**

 **Y por último otra buena noticia (Es otra, porque la anterior ya lo es). Debido a que me acabo de meter en cursos de escritura creativa es más que probable que mi forma de redactar mejore al paso de los capítulos para que así no se sigan enojando con mis faltas de ortografía y gramática (que sé que no se enojan, pero estoy feliz joder y quiero transmitir mi felicidad con ustedes).**

 **Y por cierto que se me olvidaba comentarles que pues, necesito su ayuda, ya saben, con el título de la historia, además de la descripción (aunque creo que esa no está tan mal) ya que siento que no llaman mucho la atención, así que, por favor, si alguien tiene una mejor idea para esto, por favor pónganlo en sus Reviews, van a ver que serán tomados en cuenta tooodos.**

 **Ahora sí, gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La hermana Grey se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, sus ojeras en su envejecido rostro eran notables, al igual que su mal humor, con paciencia y lentitud, al terminar de rezar y pedir que esos niños no la hicieran morir antes de lo debido, entró a su despacho, esperando.

La noche anterior la hermana Margareth le hizo el favor de hacer llamar a los tutores de aquellos en problemas, Candy, Terry y Elisa. Por fortuna, todos ellos se encontraban en Inglaterra por alguna extraña razón. Al menos no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo por los tutores de ambas chicas y podrís solucionar aquel problema rápidamente.

Sintió los parpados pesarle, pensando que ya pronto sería momento de darle a alguna otra hermana el lugar que ella ocupaba y pasarle aquellas pesadas responsabilidades.

Algunos minutos la hermana Meredith llegó, con aquella seriedad que le caracterizaba, anunció la llegada del señor y la señora Leagan. Aquel aire de superioridad que aparentaba la señora se le antojó fastidioso, pero no cambió su postura frente a ambos. Les indicó que se sentaran.

—Disculpe… Madre Superior… quisiéramos saber para que hemos sido citados aquí —Preguntó el señor Legan ante la insistente mirada de su mujer y previniendo la queja de esta.

—Señor Leagan —La hermana Grey entrelazó los dedos por sobre la mesa— No puedo decirle hasta que todos estén aquí, ya que no me gusta repetir las cosas más de una vez.

El hombre asintió y, sacando su pipa, ignoró la mirada de furia de su mujer y se dispuso a fumar con tranquilidad. La hermana no podía creer como un hombre tan tranquilo se había casado con una mujer así de maleducada. Recordó como su madre la había educado para ser más educada que aquella señora de alta sociedad, pensando como los ricos tenían más libertades que los que nacen, viven y mueren pobres.

—Madre, disculpe pero me va a decir o si no me tendré que ir, usted está arruinando las hermosas vacaciones que tenía y…—Dijo la señora Leagan reclamando y alzando la voz, pero la hermana Grey la interrumpió al levantarse, dando un golpe en la mesa que la hizo callar.

—Puede irse si usted lo desea, si usted sigue faltándome al respeto le haré su deseo realidad y le pediré a las hermanas que la saquen de aquí, pero yo la he mandado llamar para que pueda saber que pasará con su hija y solo eso, no puede opinar ni hablar, así que tiene dos opciones, o se sienta y guarda silencio o se va de mi institución.

El señor Leagan levantó la mirada para observar a su esposa y detenerla si fuese necesario, pero no fue necesario, la señora, tragando su orgullo, se sentó en completo silencio, alizando su falda, esperando.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la hermana Meredith anunció que el duque de Grandchester había llegado, la hermana Grey le dijo que pasara mientras se levantaba de su asiento dando la bienvenida a este. El señor y la señora Leagan se levantaron de sus asientos haciendo una leve reverencia a la persona que pasaba.

El duque se preguntaba por qué tanto misterio de parte de la hermana Grey y los señores Leagan se preguntaban qué hacía un hombre de tan alta alcurnia junto a ellos y porque al parecer fueron citados juntos. La señora quería decirle a la hermana que estaban todos pero decidió quedarse callada debido a que si la hermana la volvía a retar ffrente a ese hombre quedaría bastante mal, solo le tocó esperar e intentar matar su tiempo pesando que aquella habitación estaba tan pobremente decorada que hasta parecía un orfanato.

—Hermana, ¿puedo preguntarle si mi hijo Terry volvió a hacer de las suyas? —Preguntó el duque pensando que aquellos señores estaban ahí pidiendo un escarmiento para descarado muchacho.

—Disculpe duque, me es imposible hablar de esto hasta que lleguen todos los requeridos —Dijo sumamente apenada.

Este asintió preguntándose que demonios había pasado y esperó como los demás. Al poco rato llegó la abuela Elroy, Con aquellos aires de grandeza que la caracterizaban, escondía su cara tras su abanico mientras veía a los presentes.

—Soy la tutora de Candice, el tío abuelo no podrá estar presente —Dijo Elroy presetandose.

La hermana Grey asintió y se preparó para hablar, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa se hizo para adelante mientras todos le prestaban atención.

Rostros de indignación y de sorpresa bailaron por la sala con cada palabra que decía la hermana, los Leagan no sabía donde meter la cabeza y los otros solo estaba atónitos, más que nada la abuela Elroy, no podía creer que su pequeña Elisa hiciera tal atrocidad.

—¿En qué piensas, pecosa? —El joven heredero detuvo su corrida volteando a ver a la chica rubia, que se había detenido de seguir a Terry.

Esta no pudo contestarle, su enmudecimiento era excepcional, ni siquiera balbuceaba, así que no pudo hacer más que señalar hacia el camino, algo lejano.

Terrence volteó la mirada y una sorpresa enorme le invadió, ¿qué no EL debería estar en África? ¿qué hace George con el?

Para suerte de ambos jóvenes, estos no podían verles porque donde ellos estaban no se podía ver desde el camino.

 **Hola, otra vez yo, después de tantos meses. Jejeje, no es algo que hubiera planeado pero ocurrieron unas cuantas cosas que me hicieron no poder escribir.**

 **¡Pero aquí estoy y no me olvidaré de esta historia!**


End file.
